


Meeting Our Idols!

by Halichika



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halichika/pseuds/Halichika
Summary: Hanamaru Kunikida and Ruby Kurosawa have loved μ's since their creation. They finally have a chance to meet their idols, but perhaps...not both of them do?Having a fight with Dia, Ruby's older sister, leaves the chance to meet μ's up to fate.Will anyone in Aqours meet μ's?Will Hanamaru ever be able to thank Rin for being her inspiration?*Set where μ's  is still active, and Aqours just started out their idol group.*
Kudos: 6





	Meeting Our Idols!

Meeting Our Idols!

Hanamaru Kunikida and Ruby Kurosawa were best friends the moment they met in their middle school library. Not on purpose of course. It just so happened that Hanamaru had been reading one of her favourite books and spotted the extremely shy Ruby sitting on the floor with an idol fashion magazine in her hands, shielding herself away from the world. She had smiled at her, Ruby had looked up at Hanamaru with curious eyes, and they had never parted since.  
So when Ruby told Hanamaru that her older sister Dia was cross with her, it made Hanamaru worried. All three of them were in a school idol group called Aqours. They were just starting out after finally getting the third years to join the group and were not very well known yet, but Hanamaru was concerned that if the sisters weren’t getting along...  
_What would happen to Aqours?_

“Tell me again Ruby. Why is Dia cross with you?” Hanamaru had asked earlier that day in a nurturing concerned voice as she had bit between mouthfuls of her favourite noppo bread.  
Ruby had squirmed in her seat nervous beside Hanamaru, but had eventually sighed in defeat.  
“Dia doesn’t want the costumes for Kimi no Kokoro wa Kagayaiteru Kai to be the length that You-chan and I decided on” Ruby blurted, covering her face.  
Yes, that is something that would upset Dia enough to get mad at her sister for.

“Ruby did you explain to Dia that it’s too late to alter the costumes now? Maybe she should talk to You-chan about it? You-chan could get Dia-san to understand” Hanamaru suggested to Ruby, chewing her bread with happiness. “Mmm I-I don’t know...maybe that would solve it” Ruby quietly spoke. “But I want to prove to Dia that the length is fine! And that even if it’s a bit short, we’ll add lots of fluffiness underneath!” Ruby blurted out.

Hanamaru had never seen her friend so enamoured with determination before. She chewed on her bread slower, pondering the situation a bit more.  
“Well Ruby, go speak to Dia about it again. I’ll be here supporting you!” Hanamaru cheered as she watched her friend nod and run back inside the school, knowing full well Dia’s stubborness probably wouldn’t change.

That’s the reason why Ruby, Dia, and Hanamaru were standing outside the famous UTX High School. Dia and Ruby ended up not talking to each other for two days. All of Aqours had been concerned for the two, especially with a live show coming up. How would they be able to perform when two of their members were not speaking to each other? So they came up with a plan. Muse would solve this.  
Dia and Ruby had been avid fans of Muse since the group was created. Ruby’s favourite member was Hanayo, and Dia’s was Eli. Knowing this, Aqours decided to get the sisters backstage passes to meet Muse. Instead of telling them that it was the group who got them the passes though, Aqours told the girls that they got a pass for each other. It seemed like they weren’t upset at each other anymore, because the sisters were walking hand in hand smiling and laughing about how excited they were to watch Muse perform, and to be able to meet them!  
Hanamaru was the only one who brought them here. With the live show coming up, Aqours still had a lot to rehearse, to plan the stage out, finish the costumes, and of course the new songs! Chika still had not finished them, and time was running out.  
Having originally come up with most of the plan, Chika told Hanamaru to be the one to go with Dia and Ruby to UTX High School.

“Just walk them to the line ups! We’ll be waiting for you at the school cafe outside when they go in” Chika had informed Hanamaru the day before. “It’s a spot just to the left of the school! You can’t miss it Maru-chan!” Chika had giggled while Hanamaru sunk in her seat in Chika’s room.

 **Secretly…**  
**She also wanted to meet Muse.**  
Of course she did! Who wouldn’t want to meet Muse. They were Love Live Royalty and performing in A-Rise territory, having been invited to perform there by A-Rise themselves. It was a once in a lifetime show, and yet there was a reason why Hanamaru wanted to see Muse besides all that.  
**She wanted to meet Rin Hoshizora.**

Even just to thank her for inspiring her to become a school idol when she didn't believe she could. Hanamaru couldn’t even imagine meeting Rin, because she knew it would never happen. As long as her dearest friend Ruby could meet her idol, and Dia wouldn’t be mad at Ruby anymore when she met Eli, then Hanamaru would be happy. She couldn’t wait to hear all about Muse and how amazing Eli was and how adorable Hanayo is.

“Okay Hanamaru-chan! This is it. Thank you for bringing us all this way” Dia said, turning around and smiling at Hanamaru. “No problem zura! I’ll be at the Tomodachi cafe waiting” Hanamaru said, pointing to the small dim lit cafe off to the left side of the school grounds.  
Dia nodded and gestured for Ruby to come alongside her to go in, but Ruby ran and hugged Hanamaru instead. “I wish you could come too Hanamaru! Don’t you want to meet Rin?” Ruby whispered to Hanamaru. Slightly taken aback by Ruby’s question, Hanamaru stumbled for words to answer her friend.  
“Ruby! C’mon we don’t want to hold Muse up!” Dia yelled from the front of the school, waving her meet and greet pass in the air.  
“Coming Onee-chan! Sorry Hanamaru. I’ll be sure to tell Rin about you!” Ruby said, taking Hanamaru’s hands and shaking them, then running to her sister.

Hanamaru smiled and watched her friends go inside the building with the rest of the love livers for a while. It’s what she did best. Watching over her friends dreams, making sure that her friends reach them even if she didn’t. It was okay though, Hanamaru thought as she headed to the tomodachi cafe. Ruby deserved to meet Hanayo, but more importantly, Hanayo should meet Ruby.

“Ruby is so passionate about her love of idols. Hanayo will want to adopt Ruby as her own sister” Hanamaru giggled as she found a seat and took out a book from her book bag to read until Aqours got there.”I hope Ruby brought lots of things for Hanayo to sign. I know Dia brought her planning clipboard and some papers for Eli to sign…” Hanamaru mused aloud, starting to hear the pumping music from the inside of the school. It sounded like advertisements had started up. Sighing in content, Hanamaru pulled out some noppo bread and bit a piece off, placing the rest on the table in front of her and leafing through her book.

“Ahhhh no! Wait!” a feminine voice rang out from the school's courtyard.  
_Who could be yelling there now? Everyone was inside._  
Hanamaru turned her head towards the school entrance to see a girl with orange hair running strangely towards her. “Wait! Wait!” she yelled again, leaning down and running at the same time.  
“Zura?” Hanamaru said tilting her head. Something was moving fast upwards. It looked like paper. “Ah! It’s close!” Hanamaru moved fast to grab the piece of paper that was making a valiant effort to escape into the sky.  
Got it!

Hanamaru breathed a sigh of relief just as the girl came into view. She had bright orange hair and deep blue eyes; her hair had a side ponytail wrapped in a red scrunchy. She seemed to be just a little bit older than Hanamaru, and also seemed vaguely familiar…

“Oh! Oh thank you for catching my note! Umi would kill me if she knew I lost it hehehe” the girl giggled to herself as Hanamaru handed over the piece of paper she had caught. “Oh, it’s alright Zura. I-I mean you’re welcome!” Hanamaru quickly recovered, covering her mouth with her hands as the girl stared at her. “Hey why aren’t you inside the school? Aren’t you going to the concert?” the girl asked. She definitely was. The girl wore a white poofy t-shirt with a half black fluffy skirt and the other half was a red checkered skirt pattern. There was a beaded yellow belt that attached to a black bow on the skirt as well. She also had an orange yellow printed bow on her shirt; a black bow choker adorned her neck. The outfit was finished with some red gloves. Hanamaru noticed the gloves had a cut out heart pattern in the middle of the hands.  
There was a lot going on, yet somehow this girl pulled it off without knowing it. She must have been a big fan of Muse.  
“Well my friends went to the concert. They’re going to meet Muse” Hanamaru said smiling as she went to sit back at her spot in the cafe, picking up where she had left off in her book.  
“Hmm? Why aren’t you with them? Don’t you want to see Muse too?” the girl asked, sitting down opposite of Hanamaru.  
“Of course I do Ora-  
O-of course I do! We got tickets for my friends though because they were fighting and seeing Muse would stop them from fighting” Hanamaru admitted to her. The girl nodded her head, her eyebrows knitting together in concentration. “I would have loved to go but it wasn’t my place” Hanamaru smiled again. The girl kept nodding her head.  
“U-Uh so...aren’t you missing the show?” Hanamaru asked her as she took a piece of bread to eat. “Hmm? Oh! No they can’t start the live without me hehe. Hey! You like bread too! We should be friends” the girl decided, getting up and grinning at Hanamaru, who was lost at that moment.  
“Because we both like bread…?”

Hanamaru’s thoughts were cut off as she heard voices coming from inside the school.  
“Honoka! Honoka-chaaaaan!”  
“Honoka! Where are you?”

Suddenly two more girls came out from UTX High School’s main entrance and looked around.  
“Hiii! Umi Kotori i’m over here!” the girl whose name was Honoka yelled as the two others turned and ran over to Hanamaru and Honoka.

“Honoka….why are you out here? You know we’re supposed to be meeting fans right now?” the first girl said pretty angrily. She had deep blue hair and copper toned eyes that were full of annoyance towards Honoka. She reminded Hanamaru of Dia at that moment.  
“Honoka-chaaan! Don’t run off like that” the second girl said, huffing and grabbing Honoka’s arm. She had long silky grey hair that had one strand in a funny loop adorned with a red bow on top of her head. Her eyes were also copper toned and full of attachment.  
“Sorry Kotori. Umi. Really! I was in the practice room when my opening speech flew out! It led me out here to Hanamaru-chan!” Honoka turned as they all did to Hanamaru who had gone back to reading her book.

“Hanamaru-chan?”  
“Yes Zura!” Hanamaru looked up at the three before her when they said her name. “Umi-chan can Hanamaru-chan come meet the rest of Muse with her friends? Her friends must already be inside waiting to see us!” Honoka pleaded, pouting her mouth and putting her hands in a begging motion.  
Umi sighed. “Honoka, we already have a big group to meet” Umi reminded her, looking at Hanamaru with sadness. “It’s okay! I’m meeting the rest of Aqours here anyway. I can’t leave; they’ll wonder if something happened to me Zura” Hanamaru replied just as she heard a voice yelling her name.

“Hanamaru-chan!”

The four girls turned towards the school's courtyard to see the rest of Aqours running towards the cafe. Hanamaru waved to them.  
“Chika-chan! Over here!” Hanamaru kept waving as the group ran towards her, stopping just short with wide eyes. “H-Hanamaru-chan?”

“Hmm? Riko-chan why do you look so surprised zura? Why do you all look surprised?” Hanamaru looked at her friends faces one by one. They looked like they were seeing ghosts!

“Ah! You’re in Aqours? You all have to come with us!” Honoka said behind Hanamaru as she sprang in front, running towards Chika.

“EH?!”

With Honoka in the lead followed by Umi and Kotori, the rest of Aqours trailed slightly behind the three idols, whispering in confusion.  
“Hanamaru-chan? How did you find Honoka chan outside?!”  
“Is this real life?”  
“What is happening right now?” Riko exclaimed in excitement as the door with a star on it crept upon them.  
“W-well she was following a paper outside. I was just waiting for everyone to join me. Who knew this would happen?” Hanamaru calmly explained as the three members of Muse went inside. Honoka said she’d be right back and closed the door, leaving Aqours in the dark hall to wait.  
“Is that really them? They seem different than what I heard they’re like onstage..” Kanan mused, her whole stance in thought as Mari jumped, glee written all over her face. “Kanan! Of course it’s them! Do you not recognize Muse?” Mari asked as she wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck from behind.  
“I mean it looks like them but..they just seem like regular girls like us” Kanan said just as Honoka poked her head out of the room.  
“Okay Aqours! You can come in! We’re all really excited to meet you!” Honoka smiled as she stepped aside to let the girls in. One by one they went into the room.

It was bright and full of girls giggling. Hanamaru clutched her book to her chest, trying to take it all in. She watched as each time Honoka spoke, Chika would nod her head. Hanamaru swore there were stars in Chika’s eyes. She gazed around towards Riko where she was trying to be nonchalant with a red haired girl, making gestures with her hands that Hanamaru could only assume was Riko playing the air piano with the girl.  
_I think her name is Maki. Ruby said she’s the composer of Muse, which is probably why Riko is enamored with her._  
Gazing around again, Hanamaru saw a shorter girl with black hair in pigtails making gestures with her hands too, but more of a pose, while Yoshiko made her own poses. They looked like they were having a voguing contest without even knowing.  
Turning towards some tables at the far left wall, Hanamaru saw Dia clutching her clipboard to her chest. She saw tears coming out of her eyes as she looked on towards a taller girl with blonde hair high in a ponytail. She had an authority presence about her as she spoke with a smile to Dia. Hanamaru could make out the words “President” and “good work”. Dia looked like she was about to pass out. It was odd to see her like that, because Dia was always in control and sure of herself, but not at that moment.  
Hanamaru saw her friend watching them as well, so she went over to Ruby.

“Ruby! What’s happening zura?” Hanamaru asked as Ruby shrieked in surprise.  
“Hanamaru? What are you doing here? Ah! All of Aqours is in here? When did that happen?” Ruby asked as she stared in shock. “We met the second years of Muse outside and they invited us to meet them here!” Hanamaru informed Ruby as the two kept watching Eli and Dia in conversation.

“Eli-san. I-it’s a pleasure to chat with you really. I’ve been a fan of Muse for so long, but you’ve always been my favourite!” Dia exclaimed as Eli smiled. “Harasho! I’m glad to hear that Dia. Having a fellow Student Council President and also idol as a fan is inspiring to me” Eli admitted as Dia gasped. “You’re a big reason why I became Student Council President Eli-san!”

“I’m sure she figured that out, Dia” Mari replied as she stood beside Eli with something in her hand. “See here Eli? This is little Dia and her dear sister Ruby wearing carbon copies of you and Hanayo’s outfits from Dancing Stars on me! Aren’t they cute?” Mari gushed as she handed the photo to Eli whose eyes went wide with surprise.  
“Harasho! Dia this is you?” Eli asked showing the photo to Dia, but Dia’s face was so red and her eyes were only looking at Mari’s. It looked like Dia was ready to strangle her. “Mari….where did you get that photo?” Dia asked as she stepped towards Mari, but the blonde girl giggled and ran over towards where Ruby and Hanamaru were.

“Oh my gosh! Ruby! Protect me from your sister pretty please” Mari cowered behind Ruby as Dia sprung towards them, but Mari ran around and sprinted to Kanan who was currently talking with Eli about some dance steps.

“Ah Ruby-chan! That photo is super super cute!”  
“Yes Nya! Do you know all the dance steps to our song nya?”

Two voices swirled around the pair. Ruby and Hamamaru both turned and were instantly awestruck. One girl had short brown hair with soft lavender eyes and a huge smile on her face. The other had a short boy-cut style of orange hair with glowing curious yellow eyes.

“P-Piggii!” Ruby squealed and hid behind Hanamaru as the two came closer. Hanamaru wasn’t much help as she could only stare at Rin’s glowing yellow eyes staring back into her copper ones. Here she was. Both of them, in fact all of Muse, were wearing similar outfits. A white shirt and black and red checkered skirts, although some girls had black shorts on. There were ribbons and overalls and just a lot going on. Whoever their designer was sure liked a lot of elements to their costumes.

“Ruby-chan? Are you okay?” Hanayo asked as she peered around Hanamaru’s still frame to look at Ruby’s frightened self.

Just then Hanamaru bowed, and spoke her mind for the first time that day.  
“R-Rin-san! Arigato Gozaimasu!” Hanamaru exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut as her words rang in her head. Rin Hoshizora was in front of her. She had to thank her for all she had done for her.

“Hanamaru-chan?” Ruby asked as she came out from behind Hanamaru to watch her friend confess. “Rin-san, thank you. For inspiring me to become a School Idol with my best friend Ruby!” Hanamaru blurted out. She hadn’t noticed, but tears were falling from her squeezed eyelids. “Hanamaru?”  
Standing back up, Hanamaru wiped her eyes as she saw Rin look at her with a forlorn expression. “What did I do to deserve a thank you nya?” Rin asked.  
“I-If it wasn’t for your article in the Love Live! magazine...I don’t know if I would have ever become a School Idol. I don’t know if I would have had the courage to become a School Idol. To live my dreams with my friends” Hanamaru admitted. She felt Ruby staring at her as she continued to wipe her eyes.  
Rin smiled and reached out to take Hanamaru’s hands in hers.  
“I...When that article was made...when we modelled the bridal wear for the show, I thought Kayo-chin would be wearing the bride dress instead of me” Rin admitted as Hanamaru stared at her listening. “I never thought I would be a School Idol. Wearing dresses and skirts was never my thing. Kayo-chin is super cute in them! But for me...I always wore shorts. Clothes that made me more boyish. I got made fun of in school for trying to wear girlie clothes, so I stopped altogether. But Kayo-chin...her passion for school idols got Maki and I to become School Idols with her! And Kayo-chin also got me to wear that dress” Rin told Hanamaru, turning to look at Hanayo for a second, and then back to Hanamaru.  
“If it wasn't for Kayo-chin...I would never have been a School Idol. I would never have accepted the part of me that loves wearing girlie clothes and feeling pretty. So don’t thank me! Thank Kayo-chin, Nya!”

“Rin!” Hanayo exclaimed with a smile on her face.  
“Still Zura! When Ruby told me your story of the bridal dress, it motivated me. That I can do the things that i’m scared of doing too, because I have people by my side supporting me. So Rin-san, Arigato!” Hanamaru thanked Rin again, bowing as she did. When Hanamaru stood up, Rin leaped and hugged her. Looking to her side, she noticed Hanayo and Ruby having an avid discussion of idols. Hanamaru smiled and hugged Rin, completely happy.

The live was more amazing than Aqours knew a live could be. Of course Honoka had spoiled the ending song would be Snow Halation when You had asked about their second costumes. Nozomi had told Honoka that Umi would punish her later, and Honoka had cowered in fear as she knew Umi would. Muse was a lively bunch of girls. Knowing the ending song made it that much more exciting when the room turned from a sea of white to brilliant orange. Hanamaru had never seen something so impactful before. Looking at Ruby’s face, and the rest of Aqours, she could see it wasn’t only her thinking that.  
When the lights went out and the audio was instructing everyone how to leave the venue, Hanamaru clutched the piece of paper in her hands more. Rin had given her an autograph as well as the rest of Muse. The paper was Honoka’s opening speech. Hanamaru knew she would treasure it forever. Setting her eyes near Rin’s signature, Hanamaru realized Rin had written her a message as well. Friends are part of your courage, Nya!  
Hanamaru smiled, lightly folding the paper and placing it into her book bag.

Filing out of the auditorium, she knew this wasn’t the last she would see of Muse. She couldn’t believe she had met Rin Hoshizora. Ruby had met Hanayo Koizumi, and Dia had met Eli Ayase.  
This was a day none of them would ever forget.

**~The end.~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lil fluff fic about the Aqours girls finally meeting Muse!  
> I've been wanting to create something like this since seeing Dia and Ruby in those Muse costumes in Season 1 of the anime.  
> A couple things recently pushed that drive over the edge, and thus this story was created. In time for Ruby's birthday too!  
> I want to make a little fic of her and Hanayo spending the day together too, so look forward to that ^_^


End file.
